Rush!
Rush! This is an anime starring a second rank, genius named Blue. Main Characters *'''Blue''' *'''Red''' *'''Yellow''' *'''Green''' Ranks *Vomit Green *Lonely Blue *Ra Yellow *Ferocious Red Relationships with Each Other *'''Red: '''Blue and Red are best friends. They have been best friends since 1st grade despite the fact that Red is in the highest rankng class and Blue is in the second to last. However, before the second episode, they did not really hang out much. Now that Red and Blue are both in a foursome group (with Yellow and Green), the interact way more and their friendship seems to be expanding. Red is very impressed with Blue's potential and even compliments him on his IQ and intellect. Usually when Red beats a person, Blue usually goes on about saying how there is no surprise Red won. When Blue wins, Red gets very impressed and compliments him all the way. When Red or Blue gets injured, they usually are the first ones to notice and help each other. Blue even said that he would give up his life for Red. *'''Green: '''The two does not have as strong of a bond as Blue with Red or Blue with Yellow. However, Blue and Green are shown to be great friends and always has each others backs. After Blue and Green's short encounter was interrupted, Green compliments Blue on his tactics. Because of Green being generally a prankster and Blue being somewhat serious most of the time, the two sometimes do not see eye to eye. However, that does not ruin their friendship one bit and usually, Blue saves Green from a total disaster or getting detention. They have a real connection when it comes to getting in trouble. Blue takes the role as older brother. *'''Yellow: '''The two has a strong bond and are considered "brothers" because they both look out for each other and can be very protective of the other at times. Originally when meeting, Blue was not fond of both Yellow and Green and felt like they did not deserbe his company. However, after Red persuades him to befriend them, Yellow and Blue's friendship heightens to another world (however nothing compared to his friendship with Red). They connect real good and due to the fact that they can be similar in nature and personality, they get along well, sometimes better than that of him and Green or Red. *'''Molly Katrina: '''She is madly in love with Blue and seems to be the opposite of him in terms of personality. Molly has stated that she likes Blue due to the fact that he is so "lonely" and that he needs a girl in his life. Molly is very kind to Blue and has even stated that she would do anything for him. At the beginning of the series, the boys did not like the girls however, the girls already had crushes on them. By the end of the series, Blue and Molly are a couple. *'''Sarah Ackdelman: '''She is the snobby rich one of the girls that has a crush on Yellow. She states that she likes Yellow a lot because he is the meaning of happiness. In the beginning of the series, when the boys did not like the girls, Sarah only seemed to like Yellow to torment him. However, she soon reveals that she has a deep crush on him that she always had for him. By the end of the series, the two are a couple. *'''Gwen Gouharg: '''She is the girl that has a crush on Green. She states that she loves a boy that is tough and no matter wahtg situation, brave. By the end of the series, Green and Gwen are a couple. *'''Jasmine Taddle: '''She has a crush on Red however, Red never returned her feelings until the end of the series until the two becomes a couple like the other boys. Major Fights '''Genex Tournament Arc''' *'''Blue vs. Green''' *'''Blue vs. Hajin''' *'''Green vs. Tim Tomorow''' *'''Red & Blue vs. Skyias''' *'''Yellow vs. Tolby''' *'''Red vs. Marina''' *'''Green vs. Renzo''' *'''Blue vs. Bsabatchi''' *'''Boys vs. Girls''' *'''Blue vs. Yellow''' *'''Red vs. Green''' *'''Blue vs. Red''' Girls